


hollowed

by Acosmiclove



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acosmiclove/pseuds/Acosmiclove
Summary: It is nearly sundown, and the Trinity Guard had long since passed their hollowed tree hideaway. And yet, Lancelot and Nimue remain intertwined.
Relationships: Lancelot/Nimue (Cursed), Nimue & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	hollowed

“There! In there!” Lancelot hisses at Nimue, pointing to a hole at the base of a tree, scarcely big enough to fit through.

Without question, Nimue scrambles into the narrow opening and positions herself at the rear of the hollow, having to sit due to the low clearance, and Lancelot shuffles back against her, his boots barely fitting into the tree and out of sight. They try to control their labored breathing as the distant yells and thudding of horse hooves circle them for what seems like ages.

Over time, the feel of Lancelot’s body tight like a bow between her legs has Nimue’s mind caring less about the threat outside and more about the fey male pressing against her. His hips and backside fit perfectly in the crux of her thighs.  
A wild emotion becomes a wild thought and Nimue is so very tempted to make it reality. She trusts they are safe in his chosen hiding spot - he had yet to let her down...

The dim lighting inside the hollow makes it easy for Nimue to move her hand down to his thigh without notice. When she touches him, he flinches, a silent question half forming on his lips. Her fingers wander to his belt buckle and his words die in his mouth. Lancelot swallows audibly. Nimue finds it exhilarating to know that they could be discovered at any moment, even while she is acting on her desire. But, for Lancelot’s sake, she refrains from tormenting him further while still in immediate danger. It is a few long minutes before the religious zealots pass completely with the last horse thundering away into the distance.

Lancelot shifts to leave, but Nimue isn’t content to go just yet, and from the feel of him through the front of his pants, she has a suspicion he might feel the same. “Do you want this?” She murmurs into the warm, earthy air.

Her words, the first they’d been able to speak aloud in nearly an hour, seem to spur him to action. With a small affirmative grunt, he unbuckles his belt with deft fingers and frees his erection with a little difficulty, given the closed space. She wastes no time in seeking the solid heat of him and the moment she touches him, a low moan parts his lips. Nimue slides a hand up to his mouth, fingers gripping his jaw, palm fixed to mute his shaky breaths and pleasured groans. “ _Shhh_...” She breathes against the shell of his ear. A tortured sound vibrates at the back of his throat. His hand tightens over her knee as he reclines into her embrace, the back of his head resting on her shoulder in surrender, though he is anything but relaxed. She can feel every muscle taut against her. Her other hand, the hand not muffling his moans, wraps fully around his arousal. He is large, that becomes instantly clear when her fingers encircle him. Her mind is heady with the power she wields over him, not unlike the intoxicating feeling that courses through her when wielding her sword. “How does it feel...” Nimue strokes up, her thumb passing over the head of his length, “...to give yourself to a _witch_?” A low keening sound resonates from his chest, short exhales escaping through his nose, breath warm against her hand. Nimue smiles into the darkness, feeling the side of his temple wet with sweat against her cheek. The sun has now set and the sound of frogs and insects and evening birds create a gentle hum. She inhales at the cool night breeze drifting into their hideaway. Nimue pulls her hand away from Lancelot and he whimpers at the loss. “Don’t be impatient...” She spits into her palm, and she knows he is realizing what she is doing because he sucks in a sharp breath, before she returns her grip to his cock. “See? That’s better...” He tips his chin up as he hums his appreciation, exposing his neck to her. Nimue takes full advantage. Her lips skate across his heated skin. She feels his pulse fast against her mouth. Teeth drag against his ear, her tongue leaving a soothing path.

His own tongue slips along her palm and she peels her hand from his mouth with a quiet laugh. His voice is a low gravel - a breathless warning, “ _Nimue_...”

The sound of her name on his lips goes straight to her core and she clenches her thighs around his hips at the sensation. Things had yet to go this far between them. Stolen touches and the occasional kiss had kept them sated. Until now. Her hand slicks down his shaft and back up firmly. Coaxing him closer to his end. If only she could feel him inside her... She silently vows that when they aren’t squished inside a tree trunk, she would have him on his back in the dirt, on a feather bed, in the rain, anywhere and everywhere she could. His breath was getting shallower now, and his hold on her leg releases to reach back behind him. His fingers blindly, with some urgency, trace her lips and Nimue licks at their tips as she simultaneously squeezes the base of him. A strangled sound leaves his throat. He moves to cup the back of her neck - digits tangling in her hair there. _Tightly_. Nimue wonders distantly how it would feel to be on her hands and knees for him, his hands buried in her hair, pulling, guiding... “ _Gods._..”

He spills himself with two more pumps of her fist, groaning his release through grit teeth and a clenched jaw. Nimue feels his seed coat her fingers with no small amount of satisfaction. She is tempted to taste him, but before she can, Lancelot has twisted to crouch on his knees in the small space and his hands are cupping her face. Nimue can barely make out the faint glow of his ‘tears’. He kisses her then, all tongue and hot breath and the slide of lips against each other. When they break apart, he rests his forehead against hers. “I will repay you.”

“I should hope so.” She quips back.

—

When they finally extract themselves from the hollow, they take the time to stretch their aching muscles. A stream runs nearby and they clean themselves by the moonlight there. Not only of the evidence of their trust, but also of the dirt and sweat that had accumulated. Lancelot picks leaves from Nimue’s hair and she does the same for him. When they are satisfied, they lay back in the cool grass at the bank. “We should make camp and return to the others in the morning.”

Nimue hums in agreement, and turns on her side towards him. “Where will we be safe? I’m not going back in that tree.”

He snorts at that and absently passes his fingers through her hair, “There is a cave—“

“A cave? Why didn’t we go there instead of that musty tree?” Nimue sits up, indignant.

“It was too far. The enemy was almost on us.“

“Convenient.” Lancelot rolls his eyes at her and pulls her back down to him. She rests her head on his chest. His heart is steady beneath her. “I thought we were going to this cave of yours.”

“We are.” He doesn’t make a move to leave. He gestures at the sky. “Look.”

“What—?” Nimue rolls onto her back to see, “Oh...” Dozens of twinkling lights fall across the inky black of the night. “My mother once told me about this. She said those are souls of our folk, passing by to bless us.”

He replies, reverently, “That is a fine thought.”

“You don’t believe it.”

He almost sounds sad, “I don’t know.”

—

Later, in the cave, Nimue watches him sleep. She can’t say for certain what feelings she has for him, but they are not waning, no, they are being stoked with every passing moment. Every glance, every touch, every word... all feeding the fire of... of...

Nimue sighs. She knows what flames lick at her heart.

_Gods, I think I love him._

The Hidden hum their approval. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am a wreck for these two. find me at @acosmiclove on twitter.


End file.
